The invention relates to clutch and brake arrangements for rotating bodies, and in particular to such arrangements for rotating bodies forming part of agricultural machines, such as combine harvesters.
Agricultural machines such as combine harvesters comprise rotating components such as a threshing drum and straw chopper. When working, these components rotate at high speeds. When the combine harvester experiences no load, components which have been running at working speeds continue to rotate for some time due to inertia.
When an operator has shut a machine down, particularly if he has turned off the engine or disengaged drive to a certain part, he does not expect certain components to continue to rotate. However, high inertia components will continue to rotate until the inertia dissipates. There is, therefore, a need to reduce the period in which high inertia components rotate when not under load.
According to the present invention, there is provided a drive mechanism for a rotating body. The body includes a rotatable shaft, and the drive mechanism includes a clutch to selectively transmit torque input to the shaft, a brake to slow down rotation of the shaft upon disengagement of the clutch, and an actuator means to engage and disengage the clutch and brake. The clutch and brake are each mounted on a mounting member that is movable with respect to the shaft in the axial direction thereof. The actuator means includes an actuator member that is slidably mounted on the mounting member and an actuator to move the actuator member from a first position, in which the clutch is engaged and the brake is disengaged, and a second position, in which the clutch is disengaged and the brake is engaged.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.